Eyes Wide Open
by TameAVagrantLion
Summary: They say the eyes are the window to the soul. But what if the one in your soul can't read your eyes? Jaime/Brienne Oneshot


When Jaime and she had stopped at a decent inn after a month of sleeping in dreadful places of objectionable hygiene and flea-ridden beds, Brienne knew Jaime would be in a great mood in the evening. And sure enough, he had been drinking and talking non-stop for the last two hours after dinner. She knew he would never drink too much, as they had to continue their journey heading south in the morning, so she let him be. She knew how pleased he was to be so close to King's Landing after a month of traveling. When Jaime got up from his seat near the fireplace and approached her, Brienne was deep in thought, recalling their days together and how in a few more it would all be over. She was wondering about their future when he interrupted her thoughts.

"Come now, let's go take some air, wench".

"I was rather thinking we should rest..."

"Oh, come on! Walk with me for a while, we'll go to bed in a moment".

She knew resistance was futile with him, especially in his merry state, so she followed him out. She could use some fresh air, and this far south the night was pleasantly warm. The sky was clear and the moon was shining brightly.

They walked around the garden, and sat on some rough wooden seats they found next to the stables. Brienne looked up into the sky for a while, watching the familiar constellations, and when she looked back down, she found Jaime staring at her.

"Look into my eyes". Jaime said, getting close to her.

"Stop it, you're drunk". Brienne put her hand in his chest and gently shoved him aside.

"No, really Brienne, get real close here and let me see" He was slurring his words a little, but he sounded serious, and Brienne noticed he used her real name and not one of his nicknames for her, which only happened when he was sincere about something.

Brienne got slightly closer, and didn't fight him when he closed the remaining gap and got inches away from her face. His breath smelled faintly of wine, and his face was softly lit by the moonlight. Normally she would have been extremely uncomfortable with their proximity, but she had the feeling Jaime wouldn't remember any of this the following morning, so she tried to relax.

"Do you know what I see in those big blue eyes of yours?" Jaime said, expectantly.

She didn't know what he expected her to answer, so she decided to give an honest reply.

"Your… reflection, probably", Brienne said.

Jaime said nothing for a while, and just looked at her. Brienne wanted to look away, afraid of what he might see in her eyes. She had always felt so vulnerable under his gaze, like she was an open book, all of her secrets spilling out for him to read at will. She tried to move away, but she was locked into place by his stare. His deep green eyes eating her whole. She could feel his body heat even through her leather tunic, it sent a shiver down her spine.

His reply came moments after, in almost a whisper.

"Maybe it's not my reflection", he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"They say eyes are the window to the soul"

Brienne was frozen in place at hearing that. What the seven hells was he implying? That he… that he was the one in her soul? No, of course not. He didn't know that! He couldn't know. She was sure he was joking, but it left her speechless for a moment.

Jaime broke her panicked thoughts when he spoke again.

"What do you see in mine?"

At that, Brienne finally broke their eye contact and suddenly moved away. Standing up as if to leave.

"I see nothing, and I think it's time for me to leave. Good night, ser." Said Brienne, and started walking away.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen", said Jaime, raising his voice again. That made her stop for a second.

"It's such a pity they're so blind", he finished.

Brienne turned back again and kept walking as quickly as possible, afraid that he might follow her and see the tears forming in her bright, sad eyes.

The next morning, while Brienne was waiting for Jaime to wake up, she found herself still thinking about what he had said the previous night. She had managed to convince herself it was just the wine talking. He surely had not meant any of that, and would not remember a thing today.

But then, why did it continue to upset her?

Without meaning to, her eyes filled with tears again. Brienne didn't realize until it was too late and she felt them run down her cheeks. The next thing she felt was a gentle hand, wiping them away. Then, she heard a familiar voice.

"If eyes are the windows to the soul, then tears are heaven's rain."

Brienne's tears intensified at hearing that. She stood up, but couldn't move.

He _knew_. She was sure that Jaime knew of her love for him, and it terrified her. It filled her with fear because she knew she was at his mercy. He could ask anything of her and she would do it, breaking any and every vow without a second thought. She was his entirely, and he knew that. How long had he known for?

"Please, Brienne, don't cry" Jaime said. Next, he took her hand and pulled her close, whispering in her ear.

"I wish you would look me in the eyes", he started, "And see the truth written there".

Brienne moved slightly away from him, ever so slowly, until their eyes were aligned.

Finally, she understood what he had meant when she saw, clear as day, her own blue eyes reflected in his green ones.

She smiled, in wonder, at the revelation. Did he mean… Could it be? How had she not seen it before?

"I see me in yours too" She said shyly, still unbelieving of what she had just realized. That Jaime loved her just as she loved him.

He immediately held her, and their bodies merged into a perfect embrace for what it felt like an eternity. At first Brienne thought she was stuck in a dream she couldn't wake up from, but then she realized that, for the first time, her eyes were wide open.


End file.
